Jury Cramp (1778-1849)
__TOC__ * Sex : Male * Born: shortly before at Bexhill, Sussex, England, United Kingdom * Died: 1849 at Goulburn, Argyle County, New South Walesat age 71 Pedigree Jury is the son of John Cramp (1742-1828) and Ann Duke (1747-1830). Siblings *Harriet Cramp (1777-?) *Sarah Cramp (?-?) *Maria Cramp (?-?) Biography Jury was christened on November 19 1778 at Bexhill. Canterbury Diocese July 14th 1806 Appeared personally Jury Cramp and made Oath that he is of the parish of St John, Lewes in the County of Sussex and Diocese of Chichester and a Bachelor of the Age of 21 years and upwards and intended to marry with Mary Ingleton of the parish of Minster in the Isle of Shepy in the County of Kent and Diocese of Canterbury a Spinster aged 21 years and upwards and that he knoweth of no lawful Lett or Impediment by Reason of any Precontract entered into before the 25th day of March 1754, Consanguinity, Affinity, or any other legal Cause whatsoever, to hinder the said intended Marriage; and that he prays a Licence, to solemnize the said Marriage, in the Parish Church of Minster aforesaid; in which said parish he further maketh Oath, that she the said Mary Ingleton has had her usual place of above for the space of four weeks last past. Jury Cramp The same day the said Jury Cramp was Sworn before me James Reeve Surrogate On July 16, 1806 Jury married Mary Ingleton. After Mary died Jury married Mary Anne Edmonds on September 6, 1823 The Examination of Jury Cramp now residing in the Parish of Saint Mary Magdalen in the said Town and Port Farrier touching the place of his last legal Settlement Taken on Oath this first day of November 1831 Before two of his Majesty's Justices of the peace for the said Town and Port. Who saith that in the year 1812 he hired a House at Sidley Green in the Parish of Bexhill in the County of Sussex of George Hammond with a small quanity of Land belong to it by the Year at £30 a year Rent and continued to rent and occupy the same for two years and a half at the same Rent paying all Taxes That in November 1829 he removed to Hasting aforesaid and hired a House in the Parish of Saint Mary in the Castle in the said Town and Port at 4/6 a week and continued there till the 27 March 1830 That on the 25 March 1830 he hired a House of Mrs Elizabeth Lingham in the Parish of Saint Clement in the said Town and Port at the rent of £20 for one year payable quarterly but did not take possession of the saie House until the 27th on which day the former Tenant removed and this Examinant commenced occupation thereof and continued in the said House until the 12 April 1831 and paid £20 one whole year's Rent That at Christmas 1830 he gave a Quarters warning that he should quit the said House at Lady day but his wife being confined on the 13 March he was allowed by Mrs Lingham to continue in the House till the 12 April following but paid no Rent for the time after Lady day That he then removed to the said Parish of Saint Mary Magdalen and hired a House of Mr Towner at 8/ a week and now resides there That he has a wife named Mary Ann to whom he was married at Westfield in the said County in the month of September 1823 and by whom he has four children born in wedlock viz. Jane aged 7 years Josiah aged 5 years Maria aged two years and Charles aged 6 months who are with this Examinant now actually chargeable to the said Parish of Saint Mary Magdalen. Sworn before us the day and year first above written Jury Cramp C.S. Crouch, Mayor Wm Scrivens Jury learned that his nephew, who had been in partnership with him in a coach building and painting business had been embezzling the books. If Jury stayed he would have to report his nephew for his crime and this could either result in the death sentence or transportation for Life to the Colony of Port Jackson for his brother's son. Jury was afraid that he also could be charged over the embezzlement and could end up in Debtor's prison. He had no other option open to him but to flee with his family, leaving the farm and their furnishings behind hoping that when sold this, would cover all debts outstanding. On the 15th of November 1833 Jury and his new wife, but not his children from his first marriage arrived as immigrants on Rubicon at Sydney, New South Wales. From 1833 to 1838 he was living at Cobbitty in New South Wales. After that he moved to the property Mulgowrie near Binda, New South Wales where he lived until his death in 1849. At Mulgowrie he worked as a farrier. Jury died in 1849 at Goulburn. He was buried on the 16th of September 1849 Kangaloolah, New South Wales. Spouse(s) * Mary Ingleton (1782-1822) in Sussex, England * Mary Anne Edmonds (1802-?) in Westfield, Sussex Offspring Mary Ingleton (1782-1822) *1810 Thomas Cramp (1810-1891) *1813 Ann Cramp (1813-?) *1814 Sarah Ann Cramp (1814-1899) Mary Anne Edmonds (1802-?) *1824 Jane Cramp (1824-1903) *1825 William Jury Cramp (1825-1826) *1826 Josiah Cramp (1826-1893) *1829 Maria Cramp (1829-1888) *1831 Charles Cramp (1831-1833) *1833 James Cramp (1833-1833) *1835 Mary Ann Cramp (1835-1914) *1836 George Cook Cramp (1836-1915) *1838 Alfred Ernest Cramp (1838-1904) *1840 Benjamin Josiah Cramp (1840-1917) *1842 Sarah Elizabeth Cramp (1842-1864) *1843 Hanna Cramp (1843-1875) *1845 Lydia Cramp (1845-1929) Contributors Yewenyi Sources # Source. Parish Register # Marion B Harper (CD Rom Created in April 2002 http://www.londonresearch.org.uk/cramp/ind_pag.html). # Corbett. # Goulburn Herald (Obituraies, Deaths Inquests Pre 1901 Crookwell District, Goulburn Printers, Goulburn,), Christie, James Thomas. Crookwell & District Historic Society. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V1849182 110/1849. # Wayne Cummins, The Village of Binda, Gazetted 1850, First Village in Crookwell Shire (1998, ISBN 0-646-36056-6 Hypercet Printing, Goulburn, NSW), page 101. # Janice Nadin. # Sydney Morning Herald - Extracts on Mircofiche., 18 Nov 1833. # Jury Cramp and Mary Anne Edmonds, Web Page. Category:Non-SMW people articles